wicdivfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 10
Issue 10 is the tenth issue of The Wicked + The Divine, and the fifth issue in Fandemonium. Baphomet is featured on the cover. It was released on 6 May 2015. Solicitation Ragnarock is finally here. The show to end all shows promises to be a lovely experience for all the gods...wait. Oh noes! Jamie and Matt have drawn Baphomet drenched in blood on the cover. What a hilarious internal communication error. I'm sure it's a mistake and nothing to do with the story whatsoever.Image Comics Solicitations for April 2015 Plot summary The Morrigan attempts to cheer up Baphomet, but he continues brooding. When she leaves, he says that while he has everything he ever wanted, he now wants more. Inanna picks up Laura from her home to attend Urdr's performance at Ragnarock 2014. Before they leave, Laura confesses that she performed a miracle after Lucifer's death and thought she was the twelfth god, and Inanna comforts her. After dropping her off, Inanna leaves for a performance at his residency, vanishing quickly to avoid Baal, who tries to talk to him. Baal tells Laura that Urdr has identified the shooters from January 1. Not Her Story, 2 August 2014 Outside the Norns' trailer, David Blake tells Laura that Urdr used divination to identify the shooters as Duncan Ackford and Tom Wilkes, two attendees of Ragnarock 2013 who believed in the Prometheus Gambit. They have no link to the Judge Holmes murder, and David suggests that Lucifer was responsible, but the truth will never be known for certain. He then apologises for the argument he and Laura had at Ragnarock 2013, admitting that she was right. The Norns leave their trailer for their performance and walk past the two without looking, even though Laura calls out. As they begin their performance, Baphomet is watching; he has doubts about committing murder, and summons a red-tinted version of himself which talks him into going through with it. With this encouragement, Baphomet attacks Urdr, but before he can strike The Morrigan intervenes, preventing him from causing harm. Ananke moves to punish him for his intent, but The Morrigan pulls him to safety underground. Ananke sends Baal and Sakhmet after them, but they doubt they will be able to find the underground gods on their own turf. The Norns continue their performance, speaking a nihilistic message to the audience. The audience cheer, and Urdr storms away. Ananke and Laura follow her to her trailer, where she is upset that her message was not understood. Laura comforts her, saying that no-one will understand all of what she has to say, but she still has something to say. Laura tells Cassandra that she's glad for her to have the chance of godhood, except for the dying. We Only Have Each Other, 2 August 2014 Underground, Baphomet storms away from The Morrigan, and summons the red-tinted version of himself again. He decides to kill Inanna. The issue ends with a title card: "Nevermore", 2 August 2014. Gallery Covers Issue10cover Baphomet.jpg|Cover by Jamie McKelvie and Matt Wilson Frazer irving issue 10.jpg|Cover by Frazer Irving Preview TheWickedDivine10-Preview-Page1.jpg|Page 1 TheWickedDivine10-Preview-Page2.jpg|Page 2 TheWickedDivine10-Preview-Page3.jpg|Page 3 References External links * *Writer Notes: The Wicked + the Divine 10 Category:Fandemonium Category:Issues